Boy Toys
by RedXGreenFTW
Summary: Blue turns the Pokemon Mansion on Cinnabar into a brothel, making her ex the first one to work there. At first it's just to get back at Green for dumping her, but soon it becomes a business.


_Green: Blue, we need to talk._

Blue: Sure babe, what about?

Green: I can't say it in a text. I need to say it in person.

Blue: Oh k, sure thing. I've got something to show you, btw.

Green: What is it?

Blue: A surprise :-P

Green: K

Blue: Luv u

Green sighed and didn't reply. He pocketed his Pokégear and waited on the front porch for Blue, staring into the distance and past the nostalgic surroundings of Pallet Town.

Green and Blue had been dating for nearly a year now, ever since Blue had asked Green out a few months after he had lost his championship to Red. Since his loss, Green had been at home in Pallet Town.

Life had been uneventful for the most part, and Green wanted something to live for. If he wasn't good enough to be a champion, he had to be good for something else, right? That's when Blue asked him out, and he decided he would try to find a purpose in a relationship.

Green was certainly good enough for a relationship. For the first few months he had treated Blue like a queen, and she loved him for it. Then they really started kissing. Before then it was just the occasional small kiss; child's play. But soon enough things grew more heated. To spare the details, they started using tongue. They both enjoyed it, but Green felt like it could have been better somehow.

After that, Green took a good look at his bank account and realized just how much money he was wasting on Blue. That's when the unnecessary fancy dinners and movies slowed down before stopping altogether. But that didn't even annoy Blue. If anything, it made her get closer to Green. They had moved on from just kissing to a little bit more. Blue let Green touch her wherever he felt like touching. Blue didn't mind at all. Green's curiosity was satisfied, but that was all.

In the last couple of months, Green slowly got bored of Blue. She was the one to text him, not the other way around. She asked him out, not the other way around. And then one weekend, when coincidentally both Daisy and the professor were out of town, Blue stopped by just as Green was getting ready for bed. That was the night Green threw all of his confusion and boredom out the window and lost his chastity.

Green thought their relationship would be better after that. He thought all of his questions would be answered. But he was only even more uncertain afterword. He thought his inquiring would disappear but, as he lay next to a sleeping Blue in his own bed, more and more wondering flooded his mind. Soon enough he came face-to-face with the answer after some experimentation.

And now Green had to confess his findings with Blue and end their downhill relationship. He was afraid to do it; from what he knew, girls never took break ups very well. And Blue was the one to first ask him out, too.

But Green had to do this. There was no point in continuing things with Blue. He was never truly attracted to her. He had wasted time and money on her. Now was the time to stop.

"Green~!" a certain female voice called from the right. Green straightened up and went over to the other side of the porch and he leaned on the railing to look down at his soon to be ex-girlfriend. "Hey," he said. "Blue, we need to talk. For a few months, I—"

"That can wait!" Blue interrupted him cheerfully. "I really need to show you something first! We can talk after, okay?" she said as she stepped onto the front porch and took Green's hand in her own.

Green was about to say something, but he only sighed as Blue nearly dragged him from the safety of his home. She led him through town, past the ordinary houses that held people Green never really got to know. They finally stopped at the water's edge at the south end of town.

Blue never once let go of Green's hand as she sent out her Blastoise. "Hey, you don't have your Pokémon on you, do you?" Blue asked. Green shook his head. Blue grinned. "Good," she said before getting on Blastoise' back. She patted its shell and looked at Green expectantly.

Green sighed and got on next to her, sitting with his legs crossed nervously as he looked back at Pallet Town. Blue took his hand again as Blastoise surfed away from the small town.

"Where are we going?" Green finally asked as they started passing by small islands, some with fishermen looking for a big catch. Some waved at Green with a smile. The brunet waved back at them.

"Where do you think we're going? Didn't you see it on the news?" Blue asked, as if the answer was obvious.

Actually, it was. And it was straight ahead. "Cinnabar Island? Why? There was an earthquake or something, wasn't there?" Green asked. He could see the island in the distance, but only one building remained. He furrowed his brow in confusion when he recognized it. Of all the buildings on Cinnabar Island, the Pokémon Mansion was the first he would have expected to have been destroyed.

"Well, that's part of the surprise. You see the Pokémon Mansion?" she asked, pointing at it. Green nodded his head. "Yeah, it's strange." he said as he rested his chin in his hands and his elbows on his knees. "Everything else but the century-old, brittle mansion remains…" Green acknowledged.

Blastoise reached the shoreline and Blue stepped onto the earth, pulling Green with her. She returned Blastoise to its Pokéball before she led Green towards the mansion. Green furrowed his brow as they grew closer. He could see it in detail now, and saw that it wasn't in poor condition any longer. It hadn't changed much, but it was cleaner and appeared stable. Many repairs must have been made. Even the windows were replaced.

"Was the mansion rebuilt after the disaster?" Green asked.

"More like kept standing during the disaster. Wonder why that is." Blue said. Odd, it seemed like she was telling Green to question it.

Blue brought Green into the mansion, and Green saw that it had been completely redone. The layout was the same, but the floor tiles had been replaced, the rotting walls strengthened with concrete before covered in wallpaper, the creaky stairs and even the carpeting was completely renewed.

"Hold on…" Green said as he stopped walking and pulled his hand away. "You said this mansion was kept up _during_ the disaster. That would only happen if someone was in here, protecting it. No one's been here for decades. The only person who would protect this place is someone who knew of the disaster and had planned to protect it in the first place… meaning they _caused_ the disaster itself."

"Ooh, well done! You should have been a detective, Green~!" Blue applauded.

"Blue, what did you do?" Green asked, taking a step back. He always knew something was a little off with Blue, even when he first accepted her request for a date, but he never really knew to what extent Blue would do something wrong.

"I just got rid of everyone on the island. Everyone thinks there's an active volcano or something. No one will be coming here. This mansion, this whole island, is now isolated." Blue explained.

"You didn't…" Green trailed off.

"Didn't what? Oh relax, I didn't hurt anyone. I just scared them off." Blue insisted. There was something underlying in her tone that said otherwise, but Green decided not to question it. Not at a time like this.

"So why did you do it and why are we here?" Green asked.

"Well, I thought this would be a good place to have sex. We're all alone and no one can hear us, after all. And you do get awful loud." Blue said with a wink.

Green could disagree. It was pointless to come all this way out here just to have sex. What was wrong with his room or the sofa when they were home alone? Or maybe wherever Blue lived? Then again, Blue never let anyone know where she resided.

"Blue, look… I said we needed to talk." Green said with a sigh.

"I know." Blue said, her tone changing from cheery to cold in a heartbeat.

"…you do?" Green asked nervously. Damn, he should have brought his Pokémon with him. Blue even pointed out the fact that he was empty-handed! Why was he was so stupid?

"Yes, I do. I've known for a while. I caught you jerking off to gay porn, you homo." Blue hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Blue, I… I'm sorry. I meant to tell you sooner. I don't really like girls. I thought I did, but I don't." Green explained. He was terrified but somewhat relieved. Blue was the first person he had confessed his sexual orientation to.

"You mean I turn you off?" Blue snapped.

"What? No! I mean… There's nothing wrong with you, Blue, I just don't like girls in general." Green insisted.

"So you like guys?" Blue asked.

"Well, yes…"

"Alright Green," Blue said with a grin, "I'll be a good girlfriend and give you what you want."

"Pardon?"

_THUD!_

Green fell to the floor after being struck in the side of the head with an 8-ball from a pool table.

"Perfect shot as always, Gold." Blue praised.

In the room to the right, Gold straightened up from where he had been bent over a pool table. It wasn't just a perfect shot, it was _the_perfect shot. Hit the ball just below the center and sent it hurdling for the side of the table where it collided, was sent flying from the impact and straight into Green's temple precisely before sending the brunet collapsing to the floor after his brain was rattled and his consciousness lost.

Gold removed his cap and bowed slightly, more mockingly than in respect. "Why thank you very much." he said curtly, sneering at Green's unconscious form.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Green finally came to, there was a throbbing soreness in his head that ached and made him dizzy. His vision was blurred, he noticed, even in the darkness of the room. He couldn't feel his hands and his wrists were constricted and bound above his head. He was lying on his back, on what felt like a mattress.

And if that wasn't enough to make Green feel uncomfortable, there was also a draft in the room that chilled him, pointing out the fact that he was in the nude.

But the worst part was when blinding lights burned into Green's vision, illuminating his toned body sprawled out on the mattress. Green shut his eyes tightly against the bright assault, but they snapped open when he felt extra weight pushing into the mattress right in front of him. The springs creaked and Green sunk a little, and a person loomed over him, casting a shadow and protecting Green from the lights.

_Gold._

"Hey. I don't think we've met before. I'm a friend of Blue's. The name's Gold." the boy said with a grin.

Green tried to make something of the boy that leaned over him, on his hands, one on each side of Green's head, and his knees which had wedged themselves between Green's thighs, lightly brushing against a certain part of the brunet's body that forced an involuntary blush upon his expression.

Green happened to glance down once, but quickly threw his gaze back to Gold's face after spotting the younger boy's erection. Green didn't have the best impression of Gold so far, but he wouldn't deny the fact that he was attractive. His boyhood was rather large for someone his age and his body was just as toned as Green's, though not as tanned. His hair was the short, dark, silky kind that Green found attractive in a male. But what Green found most captivating was the boy's eyes. Two orbs that matched Gold's namesake were full of playfulness with wicked intent hidden beneath. Green always did like people with oddly-coloured eyes.

If Green wasn't bound and naked underneath Gold, he might have taken quite the liking to him. But right now, Blue's promise was flashing through his mind, which he sincerely hoped she would break.

Somehow he knew that wouldn't happen. Blue usually kept her promises, especially when it consists of misfortune upon another in which she may benefit from. She was a leech, yet Green had put up with her, and this is where it got him.

But how would Blue be able to benefit from this?

A quick glance around the dark room gave him his answer. From what he saw, the only lights in the room were lamps like those used for film-making or theatre, all shining upon him and Gold. He could barely make out the tiny, blinking lights from active cameras all over the room. It didn't take a genius to realize what Green had been dragged into.

"I'm not going to play a role in some porno, Blue." Green hissed.

Gold snickered. "You're already part of it, moron," he said as he reached up and shook the cuffs that held Green to the rails of the headboard. "And you don't really have a choice…" Gold mumbled before leaning down and licking Green's jaw, making the brunet shudder in disgust.

_"__Gold!"_

Said boy hesitated before withdrawing his tongue and sitting up. "Yes, Blue?"

_"__I said no foreplay. That might arouse him. Do as you have been instructed."_

Green glanced around again, but he couldn't find Blue. She must have been in another room, speaking to them through some sort of intercom.

Gold sighed. "Right, right."

The dark-haired boy folded Green's body, pressing the brunet's knees to his chest to give himself full access to Green's ass. Gold licked his lips in anticipation as he brushed the head of his hardened cock against the brunet's asshole.

Green's eyes widened and he gasped when he realized that there would be no preparation. Gold took the sudden intake of breath as a sign of want, and he edged forward, starting to push in.

"Don't!" Green suddenly cried out, startling Gold into hesitation. "This… This is rape! You'll both be arrested for this!" Green said.

He could hear Blue laughing over the intercom.

Of course. She has probably already broken every law there was. She's been hunted down for years—by police as well as other criminals. Blue has yet to be found. And who would come to Cinnabar Island? Who would catch these two offenders? Who would stop them and save Green?

No one. The answer is no one, and they knew it.

"You're not exactly the first I've done this to, you know." Gold told him with a sneer.

"You… I-It won't fit…" Green said quietly, trying to close his legs as he wriggled away from Gold.

Gold chuckled. "Thanks," he took it as a compliment. "But it'll fit. Even if this is your first time." he said as he positioned himself again, gripping Green's thighs and holding him in place. "It'll hurt, but it'll fit."

"Y-You can't do this, it's not right, it—" Green started, but was cut off as he jumped and yelped. Gold had started to penetrate him, and he was already an inch inside. He smirked down at Green, who stared at him in terror. Gold had barely begun, but he was already relishing the feeling of Green. The way his warm asshole tightly engulfed the head of Gold's cock was sheer bliss for the dark-haired boy.

But he still wanted _more._

Gold pushed in a little bit deeper, making Green whimper. Gold did not hesitate this time. He was forced to go slowly, as Green was almost too tight for him. It didn't help that the brunet had tensed and clenched up inside from fear. Gold figured Green was trying to stop him from going any further, but that was impossible.

Gold didn't stop until he was all the way in, where he rested and just enjoyed the feeling of Green all around him. Meanwhile the brunet shivered, tears in his shut eyes as he winced and tried to pretend that what was happening wasn't.

It worked for a moment. For just a few seconds, Green could allow himself to believe that he was at home, laying in bed, having just woken up after falling asleep on his hands and possibly falling on his butt roughly yesterday. But sadly, that was not so. And Green was reminded of the painful truth as soon as Gold began to move.

Gold was through with being slow. He was impatient, and he wanted to get laid, pronto. He quickly pulled out from within Green's closed walls before shoving back in forcefully, making Green cry out.

Green's insides clenched even more as his whole body tensed up, searing and in agony as if he had been stabbed by a steel rod after it had been pulled out of a roaring fire. His clenching did him no justice, and had only made Gold break his flesh inside, letting him bleed.

Gold absolutely loved it. The blood only made it hotter inside, and Green's ass just squeezed Gold's cock better than his own hand ever could. "So tight…" Gold whispered huskily as he shoved himself in deeper, slamming into Green.

Green screamed and his back arched, and the tears he had been holding back fell freely from his reddened face. He had never felt such torture before! Why did he ever once think that he might want something like this? It hurt, it hurt, it hurt!

"St-Stop it, please!" Green pleaded. "I'm bleeding! Stop this…!" he cried out.

Green's words were ignored, but his sobbing was appreciated. Gold watched him with a lewd grin on his face as he pounded balls-deep into Green repeatedly, his prick colliding into Green's prostate and sending pure pleasure through Gold's gut and spine like a streak of lightning.

Gold was already that close to finishing, and his cocked throbbed and pulsed inside Green as he fucked him. Green felt it, and was only even more disturbed, but that was overshadowed by the stinging sensation.

Green's voice had given out after his throat was strained from his screaming, but Gold was still loud and clear. He managed to somehow keep quiet before, but now moans and grunts had wracked him. He was noisy, he was ignorant of all else around him but Green, and damn was he _satisfied._

At last Gold came, crying out as his body froze and he spilled into Green. The brunet shuddered as Gold's essence filled him, hotter than his own blood. It was gross. It was horrendous. And fuck, did it ever hurt like hell.

Gold gave him a goofy grin as he was relieved, and he pulled out from Green much slower before he edged away from Green and sat at the end of the bed. Gold looked down at his own bloody cock and he chuckled. Green had bled a ton, and now it was all over him.

Suddenly the lights had shut off and a door was open, the outside providing its own light.

"That was great. I'll be able to make quite the video with all that footage. You guys are going to be stars." Blue said as she stood in the doorway.

"Nah, that was nothing. I just broke him in a little." Gold said modestly before getting up and leaving the room as if he hadn't just violated someone. Green, however, still lay on the bed, bleeding and tender.

Blue went to the side of the bed and slapped Green in the face, but the slight twinge it brought was nothing compared to the torment that Gold had brought upon him.

"Hope you liked that, Green. If not, then get used to it. Your ass is mine now, and I plan to take advantage of it." Blue hissed before leaving the room, her heels clicking ominously on the concrete floor. She closed the door and left Green lying there in the darkness, broken and bleeding, too exhausted and miserable to so much as speak but in too much pain to fall asleep.


End file.
